FAK is a liquid composition created for the eradication of fire ants and their mound. FAK destroys on contact as opposed to the granular mixes requires time to activate. FAK is an environmentally friendly insecticide that can be used in multiple scenarios ranging from spot spraying the mounds in any location around the home or businesses to spraying inside the home or businesses. When properly prepared, FAK kills the first few fire ants and saturates deep into the colony or mound to kill the eggs queen in minutes and is immediately safe for activities by pets or children.